


Choking and Other Kinks

by mingyunim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Choking, Drabble, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyunim/pseuds/mingyunim
Summary: Wonwoo casually scrolls down his feed when he came across a post about choking.





	Choking and Other Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> It was based on this post about the choking kink: http://nosalvationintime.tumblr.com/post/134361277942
> 
> (Apparently the original post is not existing anymore but it was reblogged, so the post can be seen here: http://kirsikkatequila.tumblr.com/post/134736483856/nosalvationintime-psa-please-teach-your-partner)
> 
> Happy reading!

It was a typical lazy day for Wonwoo: scrolling through his feed while his roommate, Mingyu, was still on the desk, cramming a floor plan at 1am in the morning. He usually sleeps earlier than the younger, but he kept on rolling over his bed for almost 30 minutes until he decided to just lie on the sofa and check out his Tumblr dashboard, hoping that sleepiness will hit him soon.

 

They’re in two very different fields – Mingyu is an architecture student, while Wonwoo studies literature. It was kind of sudden for Wonwoo to have a roommate after living in the dormitory alone for two years, until the clumsy, tall man came along a year ago. The younger took most of the space inside their room – tracing papers sprawled over his bed, pencils, rulers and triangles over his table, and Wonwoo hadn’t even complained about the mess, though he used to have a lot of space when he was still alone.

 

Wonwoo doesn’t want to admit it to anybody, but he really felt comfortable around Mingyu for as long as they have known each other. Mingyu is really friendly and happy-go-lucky, although their first meeting wasn’t really good at all, after Wonwoo accidentally trips and spills his mug of coffee over Mingyu’s drafting plates.

 

He was happily lying on the couch when he hears Mingyu sigh heavily. “Have you already finished?” He asks, raising his brow.

“Hyung, I just want to sleep but I can’t. I have to finish this.”

“Coffee? I’ll make one for you.” Wonwoo sat up to get some coffee but Mingyu interrupts him.

“No, no. I’m alright, I just need to re-trace this again with a technical pen then I’m done.” Mingyu smiles at him.

 

Wonwoo smiled back and lied on the couch again. He had been scrolling down his feed – reading reblogs from his friends, laughing occasionally over some posts, until he came across one post that Soonyoung reblogged recently.

 

“Hey.” He tried to call Mingyu’s attention, but the latter doesn’t budge. “Mingyu?” He calls again.

Mingyu looks at him with tired eyes. “What is it?”

“Have you tried… choking someone?” He softly asks, enough for Mingyu to hear.

“Uh, like, really, _choking_ someone to death? I did.”

“No, not that. Like, for sex, you know.”

The younger was surprised at what Wonwoo meant. “Oh, I never thought you have kinks, hyung.”

“What? No, I just came across this post!” Wonwoo defends himself. “You know I study literature; don’t you think I haven’t read some shit like this on readings?”

Mingyu laughs. “I never said anything about you not reading anything about sex or something. It’s just like, I don’t feel you’re into these topics. You usually talk about YA novels when we go out or casually talk.”

“Do I really rave about YA novels that much?”

Mingyu nods. “Yeah. Oh, by the way, what was the post saying about choking stuff?”

Wonwoo shows his phone to Mingyu, while the other squints his eyes reading the text. “Can you lower the brightness, it’s too bright for me.” Mingyu complains.

“Ugh, just read it!”

“Read it for me, please? So that I can listen while finishing the plate.”

Wonwoo releases a heavy sigh. “Fine.” He starts reading through the post. “The point of choking is not to crush the esophagus, but rather to put light pressure on the carotid arteries to stop oxygen circulation to the brain. So tops, please create a V shape with your hands, which allows the fleshy part of the palm to rest against the esophagus without causing any obstruction to the windpipe – ah, I’m tired reading everything. But it says it could make you lightheaded.”

 

“Oh, cool.” Mingyu replied.

“Dude, I literally said a lot of things then you’ll just say ‘Oh, cool’?”

“What do you want me to say? You know, choking is just one out of many other kinks.”

“Yeah, I know! But this debunks choking myths on fiction books or something!” Wonwoo throws his phone over the sofa then pulls Mingyu’s sleeve.

 

“I kind of wanted to try it on you.”

“Woah, wait, hold up.” Mingyu moves back. _‘Is Wonwoo hyung asking me to have sex with him or am I thinking too much oh god I think it’s just because I feel very sleepy and I can’t really process anything properly –‘_ Mingyu suddenly blurts out. “Y-you’re going to top? Are you asking me to –”

“We’re not having sex!” Wonwoo half-yelled. “Just lie on my bed, I have to confirm something.”

 

Mingyu knew his roommate wouldn’t stop bothering him until he gets what he wants, so he stands up and lies on Wonwoo’s bed. He was startled when Wonwoo straddles him, the older’s hand already near his neck. “Why do you need to straddle me just to try this?!”

“This is a sex kink, right? This might add a little bit of a feel to make this work than just choking you right away.” Wonwoo replies calmly. “Now relax then close your eyes.”

 

Mingyu takes a deep breath before closing his eyes, feeling Wonwoo’s thumb and index finger lightly pressing on his carotid arteries. He suddenly felt a relaxing sensation at first. It just took a short time for him to feel lightheaded, then he opens his eyes. _‘I can’t get sleepy right now.’_ “Woah.” He says in surprise.

 

“How was it?” Wonwoo asked.

“The post was kind of true. I suddenly felt sleepy.” Mingyu replies in a sleepy tone. “But I have to get up, I still haven’t finished tracing the other parts.”

He was about to get up when Wonwoo pins him down again. “Let’s switch positions, try it on me.” Wonwoo said. Mingyu’s eyes widened at the request.

“What?! You already proved it, what’s the need – “

“I’ve tried it on you, so I don’t know the feeling. Come on, just one last time then I will not bug you anymore.”

 

Mingyu sighs again, giving up. “Fine.” He rolls over, switching their position. Mingyu was now in between Wonwoo’s legs. Wonwoo suddenly wraps his legs around Mingyu, pulling them closer. “What’s with the sudden pull?!” Mingyu managed to distance his upper body away from Wonwoo a bit using his hands.

“I repeat, it’s a sex kink. It adds to the feel.” Wonwoo straightforwardly replied.

 

 _‘Just for the sake of Wonwoo hyung not bothering me about this anymore’_ , he thought. Mingyu just wanted to get things done as soon as possible, so he speaks in a low tone. “Close your eyes.”

 

Wonwoo closed his eyes and felt Mingyu’s rough hands on his neck, putting pressure on his arteries. He breathes through his mouth, then moans unintentionally. He was startled when Mingyu quickly stood up, almost pulling Wonwoo because he actually wrapped his legs around Mingyu a bit tight. “W-woah wait what – “ Before he can finish his sentence, Mingyu already ran towards the bathroom.

 

The older laughs while walking casually towards the bathroom. He never thought Mingyu was that easy to turn on, and he did feel the tent forming when the latter was choking him.

 

 

He knocks on the door while still laughing. “Did you just get a boner?!”

“Shut up!”


End file.
